


Pretty Flower Monster

by onebbhpls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Modern Fantasy AU, fairy tale AU, school au, side!chanbaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebbhpls/pseuds/onebbhpls
Summary: What do you feel when you meet somebody new like someone you've already met?Soulmate? Soulmate.Based on this prompt;Cute >.<p/s: Pardon for my poor english. Not my first language but trying to write in english haha
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was very windy on that evening. Kyungsoo was having his pleasure time after hectic day of school stuffs and all. The green leaves on the tree were dancing along with the winds made Kyungsoo felt sleepier than ever. He was laying under the tree for more than hours he usually spends. He knows he have to get back home before his foster parents come back from their ventures. But he decided to laze around at his and best friend’s favorite spot and literally die there perhaps. He was done with his life.

School, home, family and many other things. He was tired and he wants to run away from all of these mess. How he wished he could vanish from this world so he wouldn’t face all of these. Then, he remembered to feed his baby. He also has to remind Baekhyun everyday about his homework too. So, he decided back he have to live on and do all the duties.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and stared to the clear sky. He watched the clouds forming various types of shapes. Elephant oh-so-usual, puppy my favorite pet, a round kind of shape like a ball reminded him of his favorite sport basketball. His mind was imagining things how he wished he could float into the sky and ride the dragon-shaped cloud and go around the world until his hair turned grey. 

Suddenly, he chuckled. So funny because he could only imagine things and nothing is real in this world. He sighed. “Maybe this is my fate. Or maybe I need to stand on my own feet and do whatever they told me to do.”, Kyungsoo told himself. Then, he stood and walked back to his home. Faraway in the dark forest, someone was watching Kyungsoo and smiled.

“Kyungsoo-ah, I don’t know how to do this. Please, please, pretty please help me. I’m tired with all the stuffs at school. And I need to rest for the sake of my beauty.” Baekhyun whining made Kyungsoo winced and turned his head with his tired gaze,”Are you tired with school or your lover? I’m sure you know this is an individual project. If I help you /again/ this time, I think Mrs. Madilyn will know who is actually did all the works” Before Baekhyun opened his mouth again, Kyungsoo intruded, “Perhaps you could use your lover’s intelligence to help you to finish your project. I’m sure your Chanyeollie wouldn’t mind though.” The mentioned of his lover’s name made Baekhyun blushed.

Quickly, he clinged to Kyungsoo’s small arm. “Kyungsoo-ah, Chanyeollie is already busy with his presidency run-up. I don’t want to burden him with these. Anyway, my Chanyeollie need me to energize him, so as a responsible person, I need to cheer him, hug him, kiss him-“”Okay okay enough with the details. I don’t need to know.” Kyungsoo sighed heavily. Baekhyun grinning and cutely pouting, “Kyungja, you know you always number one in my heart and forever will. How could you do this to your number one fan-boy? I also did asked Chanyeollie to tell his father about you for the scholarship from his father’s company. And he told me his father will consider it. So, you are welcome.”

The statement surely made Kyungsoo cringed because this is Baekhyun, king of cutesy and fluffiness, but at the end of it did changed his mind. “Okay, I will help you /again/ this time” Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly widen and sparkled “But, in condition, I must get the scholarship.” Kyungsoo’s tone harden. He looked so serious made Baekhyun gulped.

Baekhyun laughed nervously as he put his arm on Kyungsoo shoulder. “Of course! For my baby Kyungja, anything is possible”” Okay, let’s start now because I got something to do after this” “What is it? Something that I don’t know?” Baekhyun eyed him suspiciously. “Yea, something you don’t know and you don’t have to know.””What? Tell me! Tell me! What is this something you are keeping from me?”

Baekhyun flailing as drama queen he is. “Do you want me to help you or not? I’m a busy young male that has a long of to-do-list and was added with Help Baekhyunnie do his project which is supposed to be done individually but ended up getting help from his classmate a.k.a his savior.” Kyungsoo nagged. Baekhyun gasped and he know a naggy Kyungsoo was never his favourite one. “Okay okay I’m sorry. I promise I will never ask again as long as you help with this.” Said Baekhyun while holding up the paper contained the details of the project. Kyungsoo shake his head because he knows Baekhyun hates hearing his nagging.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m home.” Sure, no one home but at least his baby responsed. “Aww my baby Dudu, have you eaten?” Dudu just barked and running around his legs. Kyungsoo scooped up his baby and bring him to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and sighed. “When was the last time I bought the groceries?” He was too busy with school and he forgot about the household.

Sure, he is a student and he is also a maid. His foster parents rarely at home because they went outstation and will be back after few months. It was a hell for Kyungsoo if they were at home. They will instruct him around to do all the chores and sometimes entertain their bring along guests from nowhere. At certain point, they forced Kyungsoo to entertain their guests with more pleasure. But as someone intelligence as Kyungsoo, he will divert their intentions with his singing.

Yes, Kyungsoo really loves singing. And he knows a bit of dance too. It was one of his dream to be a singer besides government servant. Chanyeol’s father owns a big and established company of music production in their country. It was lucky when Baekhyun introduced him to Chanyeol because it was the only way for him to enter the company and maybe path his way to be one of the greatest singers. His voice is like a gift from Heaven. He never knows he has good voice until Baekhyun cried one day when he overheard his singing at his backyard.

Baekhyun told him he should shine his hidden talent and be like those famous celebrities. But Kyungsoo never dream of it and just let it pass like that. So, here he was, buying the groceries at the mall near end of the road of his house. Exchanged greeting is one of Kyungsoo’s charm and people really adore him. Well, who doesn’t automatically smile when a cute boy with full of charms and his angelic voice greets you when you are in middle of problematic situation suddenly melted like a river after hear his soothing voice. Everyone adores him. Everyone loves Kyungsoo. Except his foster family. He sighed. What a fate.

He was adopted when he was seven. His foster family adopted him because they saw the benefit in Kyungsoo. They did asked around the orphanage guardian before they decided to take in Kyungsoo. His foster mother saw him washing the dishes using his bare hands at river during late autumn time made her decided to adopt the poor boy. Kyungsoo was freezing when someone hugged him and told him that they will take care of him. Kyungsoo was so happy. He was really happy until he cried. Never in his life he will be adopted because he was forever a loner and never like to mix around with other kids.

Well, at least now he has a shelter, a room, a bed and a study table. It just that he has to do some chores all alone by himself. His foster parents never tortured or abused him. It just that he never fell the love, care or tender as they promised when they first met him. He never know how to be loved. Until one day, a very cheery blonde boy met him when he fell from the tree he tried to climb.

His voice was too loud that made Kyungsoo want to punch him in the face but he never did that. That boy came and asked very loudly how was him after the fall. Kyungsoo winced and that boy hurriedly brought him to his house to treat him. It was the first time he saw a kind lady helped him and he know this lady was this boy’s mother. “Hi, I’m Baekhyun, the Prince of Bunnies” said the blonde boy while grinning. ”I’m Kyungsoo” he replied and blinked cutely when the boy shook his hand. He never thought this loud boy will be his first friend. Then, he went back home with a bunny doll and an apple pie on his both hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of the pumpkin soup was so pleasantly good. Kyungsoo knows how to cook. Since he did all the cooks after he was adopted. Now, he was eighteen. Within few weeks, he will be officially an adult and he will gain his freedom as he wished. Stand on his feet, that’s what he wants ever since he steps his foot on that house. He sniffed around and into his body. Sure, he smelled a bit after did all chores. He went to river at bit far from his backyard. He wants to take bath there.

He loves nature. Especially the river. The coldness of the river water soothed his tensed muscles. He watched the river flow. How lovely it seems when the water parted through the small rocks. Kyungsoo played the pebbles just because he wants to waste a bit of his time before he does some revision for his upcoming final test. He brought pale for him to scoop the cold water and into his body. Kyungsoo made his own biodegradable soap where he learnt to made it during his Chemistry class. So he wouldn’t felt guilty if he want to take bath at his favorite spot at the river.

He hummed a bit when he rubbed the soap at his body. A very familiar tune he hummed and he always did that when he at resting mode. He closed his eyes and lay his body to the river until only his face was floating at the surface of the river. He sang. Very angelic voice echoing through the water since both of his ears drown too. He sang the song familiarly since he discovered the river. He was crying when he told his foster parents that he failed his test. His foster parents just patted his head then ignored afterward. Kyungsoo thought at least he will get a bit of attention if he managed to get failed on his test. Unfortunately, the scenario was still the same as he scored the highest in his class. Seems like his foster parents never loved him and he never felt the love. He always wondered why he never get that. He went to the back of their house.

Since then, he discovered his backyard was abandoned. There was a tree, a big one. So, he decided to make this backyard as his sweet escape. And not forgetting to tell his best friend, Baekhyun so that they can hang out here besides the school’s roof. Kyungsoo will be known as a bright boy if he smiles a lot because he really knows how to do other things besides study. And cooking. He loves gardening. Since he discovered the backyard, he did plant varies of flowers.

With the help of Baekhyun’s mother, Kyungsoo managed to grow up Lilies, Azaleas, Carnations, Dahlias and more to comes. Baekhyun always wondered if Kyungsoo is a real commoner because this poor boy really excels in everything he did, except for love as Kyungsoo claimed. “Kyungja, are sure you are not some sort of God’s son or maybe sorcerers or maybe royal? Don’t you want to know who are your parents? Where are you coming from?” Kyungsoo did asked the same question to himself as Baekhyun did because who doesn’t though. Of course, growing up in an orphanage makes him wondered that a lot. But he always let it passed just like that as if he doesn’t want to face the reality either it is a pleasant one or not. He just wants to focus on his dream which also he can’t decide himself.


	4. Chapter 4

He heard a splash out of sudden. He opened his eyes and sit abruptly. “Who’s there?” No answers. But he saw a shadow. Ah it’s him again. “Is it..you?” No answer again. “It’s okay if you want to take bath here too. I will go now.” Then, he appeared. Kyungsoo smiled. “I know it’s you. Do you want to take bath or..” Kyungsoo’s eyes diverted his direction to his backyard “..you want some food..?” He went out from the dark and approached Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smile never fell off. Kyungsoo stand, walked out from the river then went to his house.

Kyungsoo came out from his house with cutting tools and a basket. He went to his garden and cut some flowers then put them in the basket. He watched Kyungsoo cutting the flower while humming the familiar tunes again. Kyungsoo looks ethereally beautiful under the sunlight with water still glisten on his body. He flinched when Kyungsoo stops and looks at his. Then, Kyungsoo walked towards to him with smile still plastered on his beautiful face. “Here for you.” While handling the basket to him. His eyes diverted from Kyungsoo’s face to the basket. The flowers look endearingly beautiful as the owner and his mouth watered at it.

Kyungsoo’s chuckles startled him and he hide his face with his hands. “It’s okay to take it, Nini-ah” Nini was a nickname given by Kyungsoo after he was caught trespassed the garden few months before. “T-thank y-you” Kyungsoo smile again. This time he felt very happy because Nini managed to speak more words. “Do you want more? I can give you as much as you want so you wouldn’t sneak around silently” Kyungsoo speaks brightly. Nini shook his head. He snatched the basket and ran to the forest again. Kyungsoo only smiles and watched he disappeared again.

Kyungsoo first met Nini when he was cooking Baekhyun favorite dish in one evening. He was singing the familiar song while cooking the spaghetti arabiatta. He learnt this dish when he visited Baekhyun at his boyfriend’s family restaurant. Baekhyun told Kyungsoo he really loves the food and requested to cook for him in exchange to help him find a part time job during summer break. Kyungsoo really hates Baekhyun when it comes to trading demands because he knows Baekhyun always help him no matter what and Baekhyun knows he always help him back with condition. And Baekhyun knows all everything about him except for one, Nini. Kyungsoo never tell Baekhyun about Nini’s existence. This way is more safer for Nini, he thought.

Nini was like a normal male person, it’s just that Kyungsoo caught him eating his flowers. No normal human will eat flower as their normal food. But Nini was exceptional. Kyungsoo saw from his window when he found the guy was crouching and eating his flower. Kyungsoo didn’t panicked or shouted, instead he calmly went to the guy and greeted the guy like a normal stranger meeting. The guy also did the same expression when he saw Kyungsoo. He just stared up to Kyungsoo who was standing besides him as he saw an angel fell from the sky.

Kyungsoo looked at him blankly and suddenly he smiled. “Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?” Kyungsoo spoke and he startled because he thought Kyungsoo will scold him. He shook his head, then he stared up back to Kyungsoo. Suddenly Kyungsoo clicked his tongue and went inside. He came out with a small container and his gardening tools. Kyungsoo crouched down besides him and took out his cutting tool to cut the flower. Kyungsoo put the flowers into the container and hold it to him. “I don’t know why you eat these flowers but I think I’m giving these to you because I think you deserved these.” Kyungsoo smiled. “You are pretty as these flowers”

He eyes widen after the confession Kyungsoo made and he blushed while hiding his face behind his hands. Kyungsoo laughed when he saw that reaction. “Can I call you Nini?” He peeked through his hand and made a questionable face. “Or…maybe not. I’m sorry if I made you felt uncomfortable” Kyungsoo smile fell off and his head hanged down. He quickly shook his head and waving both his hands as the sign he was okay. “O-okay. I-I am o-okay” Kyungsoo’s head rose up alongwith the smile on his face. “Okay then, I will call you Nini-ah!”. It was few months ago and no one knows about the mystery guy who eat flowers, except for Kyungsoo. Nini, the flower monster. Cute and pretty as my flowers, Kyungsoo thought.


	5. Chapter 5

“Kyungsoo-ah, do you really don’t want to follow us? We can see the beach and play there! How long you gonna cope in this house? Your parents wouldn’t mind if I told them you are coming with me. Come on, Kyungsoo-ah.” Baekhyun’s whining echoing his entire house. “No. And my answer still no.” Kyungsoo replied as he cutting the bibimbap. He was preparing the foods for Baekyun to bring along during his trip to the beach. Baekhyun took one of the pieces he cut and ate. “But Kyungja, Chanyeollie said you should come too. He already reserved a cabin for all of us. FYI, he also brings some of his hot stunning friends. Maybe you can get-to-know one of them and be a thing?” Baekhyun suggesting while whirling his eyebrows.

“No Baekhyun-ah. You know I don’t like this kind of gathering especially with strangers.””Chanyeollie is not stanger.””His friends are.” Baekhyun shrugged. ”But..but I want you to come along with me. Not because of them or the beach, but me. Come on Kyungsoo-ah. Please…” Baekhyun pleaded with his puppy eyes and killer pout. He knows he can’t resisted Baekhyun but he has to stay here and he must stay no matter what. “Baekhyun for the last time I told you, the answer is no. N.O.” Kyungsoo playfully threat with his knife on his hand and Baekhyun never felt afraid of this small guy. 

However, he can’t forced Kyungsoo for God sake maybe that knife could be really shove to his head. “Fine, whatever you said. You will missed the fun and the enjoyment of youth.” Baekhyun sticked out his tongue and playfully hit Kyungsoo with his bunny doll. “Just enjoy yourself and don’t get hurt!” Kyungsoo reminded him as he knows Baekhyun such a darling. That’s why Chanyeol and many guys and girls have crush for Baekhyun because the personality he had really the opposite of him. And he thankful for having a best friend like Baekhyun.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo was crying. He cried too much. His heart hurt. Hurt so much until he felt out of breath. How can he live if the reason of his living was visibly vanished in front of him? He watched it. He witnessed the scene. The scene where the person he was rooting for was gone. He diminished to the air like a soft wind. The moment Kyungsoo wanted to grab the hand, that person was visibly gone. How can he live then? He cried again. He put his hand on his left chest. 

“It’s hurt. Hurt so much” Kyungsoo despairly whispered. His tears trickled down his face. “What should I do..what should I do to make you come back, Jongin-ah”. The name echoing through his lost mind. Kyungsoo hastily opened his eyes. What is this dream again? Who is this person named Jongin? Why I always dream of this person. The crucial part is why I cry so much for him. He touched his face. It’s wet. It was real tears. Tears from his. Am I really crying? What is this?

The ringing of his phone stirred his bubbles. Kyungsoo picked the phone. “Hello, Kyungsoo-ssi? Sorry to bother you my dear. Are you at home?” It’s Mrs Byun. “Yes, yes. I’m currently in my house now. Is there anything I could help you, Mrs. Byun? Is Baekhyun making another troublesome? If he did, I swear to God I will drag his ear by right now.” The reply made Mrs Byun giggled, “Nothing, Baekhyun is fine with his trip. He just called me. I made some shepherd pies. It would be nice if I can give to you some. I will ask Jongdae to deliver to you later. ““Ahh Mrs Byun, It’s okay. I can come by to your house. Thank you so much for the consideration” Kyungsoo rubbing his nape, felt shy with kindness Mrs Byun always gave to him. “Aw honey, it was nothing. I have promise Baekhyun to take care of you when he was away. He was so worried of you. He told me you always eat so little. No wonder you are so skinny and all bony.” That brat must have exaggerated to her mother. “I’m fine, Mrs Byun. Again, thank you so much for the pies. I will eat them well!”


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was shining very brightly. It was scorching hot. And yet there was an exhilarating nip in the air, which set an edge to the poor boy’s energy. He dug the shovel deeper to make new hole for his new baby flower to bloom. He wiped the sweats on the sleeve at his left free forearm. There was splash sounds at his left. He looked to the source of the sound. Nini was playing at the stream happily. So cute, he monologued. Nini was trying to catch something, maybe some little fishes were barely trying to live there. The little fishes’ fate, just like him. He grinning when Nini fell. So funny this fellow.

Kyungsoo never thought Nini will always accompany him when he did some gardening. Somehow, he doesn’t feel lonely anymore. At least, there is someone else beside his best friend to be besides him. At least, when his best friend wasn’t there with him, there was another human be with him. He like the feeling. The feeling of a companion. Kyungsoo stood. He rose his head looking at the sky. “What a nice clear sky. So beautiful.” He smiled to himself. He closed his eyes to feel the shy cold breeze. He felt another thing too.

Something like an aura. A pleasant one. He opened his eyes. He looked to his left back. Nini was standing upright there, doing nothing. Just watching him, too. “Beautiful.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen like saucers. Nini was staring at him. Thump, thump. What the hell. Kyungsoo’s ears ringing. Thump, thump. His heart was beating fast. He held his left chest. He heard footsteps. The footsteps were coming to him. NIni’s footsteps. His eyes never leave Kyungsoo’s one. He was in front of him. Kyungsoo never thought Nini was big. He always sees Nini as one of his precious flowers. Because Nini is pretty. Pretty like his flower. Small and bloomed prettily. But now, Nini was beamingly looking down at him. “You. Beautiful. Really.” Nini all grinned and crinkled eyes showing his white teeth. Thump, thump, thump, thump. Suddenly, all became black. Oh great, he fainted.

“Kyungsoo, this is the name I want to give to him.” ”And may I know why?” “Because he’s a flower, our blooming flower, and the brightest one. Bright and flowering, Kyungsoo.” The voice echoing in dark. His eyes fluttering open. He saw sky clear again. He touched his forehead. Then, he felt warm vibe besides him. He looked to his side. Nini, the man who made him fainted. He looked like he was sleeping. His face was so near. Nini skin wasn’t fair as him but more like sun-kissed one. His face skull was nicely sculpture like the Aristocrats statues he saw during Art class, but more artsy. His jaw was sharp, his eyebrows were nicely groomed, his eyelashes were long, his nose was cute, and his lips looked plump and kissable. What? Pretty, Kyungsoo stared.

His head was pillowed using Nini’s left arm. Kyungsoo blushed. What is this? You think this is some kind of melodrama. Thank God Baekhyun wasn’t in town. If he saw this, surely, he will tease Kyungsoo for the rest of his life. “I don’t believe such thing like true love”, that’s what he claimed when Baekhyun asked about his love life. Pathetic, that’s what he thought himself. He was a bit envy when Baekhyun told him he’s in a relationship with his crush. Who doesn’t though. When your close friend has someone else to share their happy and sad times together asides from family and friends, and they are feeling content with each other, jealousy will come. Maybe a little bit for Kyungsoo, he wants to have someone else too in his life. Regardless, he doesn’t want to expect too much and build a high dream and hopes in people. Because it will be hurt so much if you fall down when you can’t reach the dream, the best way to avoid disappointment is not to hope anything too much. He likes Nini.

There, he admitted it. Since the first time he met Nini, there’s something that made him attracted to that guy. Is it because he ate my flower? Is it because he looks appealingly good? Is it because he is pretty like his flowers? He doesn’t know. He can’t answer that. His heart and his mind were reacting differently when he asked the question to himself. Kyungsoo traced Nini’s face using his small point finger. From his forehead to his chin, and the face entirely. His finger barely touched Nini’s face. Thump, thump. Damn it, this heart was beating crazily again.

He stopped and got up sitting. “What you have done to me, Nini-ah?” he asked weakly. “I think I like you little too much” He rubbed his face then he stood up, walked back to his house. Obliviously, the subject of Kyungsoo’s thought heard what he just said. He felt something in his chest. Something’s burning. He abruptly stood then ran to the forest. He was hoping this was kind of good news for him. Ever since he met Kyungsoo, he felt the changes in himself. “Is Kyungsoo is the cure to the curse?” his mind was spinning. He sped up. Then, he saw the lake. He quickly jumped into it. He drowned inside. Kyungsoo, even the mention of the name sparkled something inside him. He must find out what is the reason of this curse and how he ended up like this.


	8. Chapter 8

In the jungles, sky high trees those crones hide the sun can be seen, fanciful lianas and some unknown plants can be found. In every corner of jungles, the songs of wonderful birds and sounds of waterfall can be heard. There was also a fine man was staggering in the nature. He was having breathing difficulty. He stumbled through the bushes. “Cannot. Breath.” He fell down. He’s holding his throat. He tried to inhale and exhale properly. In then out. He’s groaning again. “Help. Me. Please.” Indistinctly, he heard a singing voice. A serene one. He stood up. He searched for that source of soothing sound. He followed that voice. It’s nearing. He saw a river. He crossed it. Slowly, the sound getting louder. He walked towards it. He saw two humans. There are two boys.

One of them was sitting while wiping something like tears at his face. He has blonde hair. The blonde boy was looking up to the another one. The standing one was the source of the tranquility he trailed. He watched that boy. He looked so small. Like a tiny elf he had encountered before but cuter. He emitted a fresh vibe not just from his voice but as the whole himself. Then, he stopped singing.

The blonde boy handed him a handful of flowers. Flowers? I need them. The singing boy was beaming. He gasped. The sun was shining. The way the boy scrunching his nose cutely made his heart clutching in fluff way too much. The boy’s eyes were smiling too. Beautiful. The word suited the boy effortlessly. He remembered the reason why he’s there. He can breathe now. Normally breathing. His eyes diverted to the flowers the boy was holding. I want them, he determined. The boy’s laugh stirred him back. Who is this boy? Both of them walked away then. They were heading towards the other side. He followed them from far. Subsequently, he saw a garden.

A garden full with blooming flowers. He went to the flowers instantly. He held them gracefully. Then, he plucked one of the flowers. The pink carnation one. I’m sorry but I have to live, he whispered to the flower. He took the carnation and put into his mouth. He chewed then swallowed. He took another one. The white carnation. Delicious, he tasted. Then, he took another one. And another one. He likes them. They taste delicious. Very delicious and different than any other flowers he found and ate.

He was enjoying his meal time until he felt a presence behind him. He looked up. The singing boy. He was looking down to his eyes. An angel. Oh no, is this garden belong to this boy? Then, he smiled. The angel was smiling. “Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?” He startled. Oh, he wasn’t angry. He shook his head, then he stared up back to the boy. Suddenly the boy went inside then came out with things on both of his hands. The boy crouched down beside him. He stared at the boy’s side profile. Beautiful angel, he admitted. He barely heard what the boy was talking about until he smiled. 

“You are pretty as these flowers.” His eyes widen. Was he saying I’m pretty? He felt his face burned and try to hide it from the boy. He heard giggles. The angel was laughing. “Can I call you Nini?”, the boy asked. He confused. He already has a name and it’s- “Or…maybe not. I’m sorry if I made you felt uncomfortable” Kyungsoo smile fell off. Oh no, the angel was upset. He quickly shook his head and waving both his hands. Maybe, being called Nini by this angel wasn’t bad at all. “O-okay. I-I am o-okay” Well done. He praised himself for making the boy smiled again. “Okay then, I will call you Nini-ah!”. It was few months ago. Kyungsoo, the owner of these beautiful flowers. The owner of the voice who helped him at the verge of death. Beautiful angel and the savior of my life, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyungsoo was washing the dishes after he ate his dinner. Dudu barked. The black poodle stood on his back tiny feet and pawed at Kyungsoo shins. “Oh sorry baby, I forgot to feed you.” He took out Dudu’s food at the upper cabinet and put into the bowl. “Eat well, Dudu-ah. Be healthy! Be fat!” Kyungsoo happily petting the black poodle. Dudu barked cutely and went to eat at his bowl. Kyungsoo went to his room. He leant his back at headboard. He took his favorite novel and continue back where he stopped. Soft knocks were heard on his front door home. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. Are Mom and Dad back already? But why they are knocking? Don’t they have keys? The knocking became louder and repetitive. Kyungsoo went to his front door and opened it with small gap. There are two guys in front of his house. They looked suspiciously harm to Kyungsoo. “Yes, may I help you?” Kyungsoo asked politely.

“Are you Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo bewildered. “May I know why you are looking for this person named Kyungsoo?” He didn’t answer them. “Your parents want to trade you for their big loss with our boss.” Kyungsoo gulped. He tried to close the door slowly. Realizing Kyungsoo’s action, one of the guy grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him out, “I guess you are Kyungsoo” he smirked. As reflex, Kyungsoo bit the hand hard and escaped. He quickly closed and locked the door. Who are these people? The guy obviously in rage so they hit and kicked the door harshly. Kyungsoo was terrified. Dudu was barking loudly.

Immediately, he scooped up Dudu and snatched his coat at the sofa then went to the back door of his house. He thought he will be save if he tried to escape through the back door. Unfortunately, one of the guy was already there. The guy grasped Kyungsoo’s body made Dudu freed from his hold. “Run Dudu-ah! Run!” The dog barked wildly at the guy and bit his leg. The guy groaned in pain. Kyungsoo took this chance and knocked the guy’s rib using his elbow. He freed from the guy’s hold. He tried to run as fast as he could. He heard the guys shouted and chased him from the back. Kyungsoo had no choice but to run towards the forest. He ran across his garden, the river and the forest. He felt tired already. Damn his weak stamina, his short legs too, he cursed. It was so dark. Kyungsoo didn’t know where he want to go in the dark forest. He just ran and continuously ran.

As he didn’t hear any shouts or footsteps following him, Kyungsoo slowed down. He panted. He terribly scared of the dark but he still continued his walk forward. Even though his body was shaking, he still need to move and find somewhere, somehow for hiding and shelter for the night. He walked unsteadily, swaying a little while hugging his trembling body. Tears pricked his eyes. How could his foster parents did that to him, Kyungsoo despaired.

All of a sudden, he bumped into a sturdy chest. He felt hands on both of his arms again. Oh no am I got caught again? “Kyungsoo?” He knew this familiar voice. Kyungsoo looked up to see the face. Kyungsoo hugged immediately after he recognised who was it. It’s him, Nini. He was shedding tears and clutched to the guy like his life depend on Nini. He glad Nini found him, not those scary guys again. “I-it’s okay. I’m h-here” Nini assured him, caressing his back. Kyungsoo still sobbing because he was too afraid. After a mess of crying, Kyungsoo sobs toned down. He looked a bit calm. 

Realized he was hugging Nini all the time, he immediately released his hold from Nini. Kyungsoo became red in the face. His head hung low, didn’t dare to look at Nini. Then, he heard a chuckle. Ah, so embarrassing. He played with his fingers, suddenly his fingers looked interesting. Nini held his hand. Kyungsoo startled. Nini took his hand and brought him to follow him forward. Kyungsoo didn’t know where Nini will bring him, but he will follow that guy wherever it is as long as he safe with him. The journey was adamantly calm. Watching Nini’s from back and the holding hands warmed him. He felt protected. Subsequently, they stopped. Nini turned his head to Kyungsoo. “We’re here.” Kyungsoo divert his attention from Nini to the surrounding. It was Nini’s home.


	10. Chapter 10

There’s a small wooden house built among the branches of tree. It’s a treehouse, next to among more mature trees while above ground level, with stairs attached at the trunk of tree. Nini climbed the stair and went inside his house briskly, leaving the blank Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stood quietly while observing the surrounding. Kyungsoo spotted a small space that look like a garden. He went to that spot. There were several flowers withered and some of them were died already. Kyungsoo took the dead flowers and caressed them. “Poor you, handled by someone who can’t even grow you well when he knows you are his food”, he shook his head. “H-hey!” Kyungsoo surprised and looked to his side. Nini approached him. He rubbed his nape awkwardly.

Kyungsoo waited for him to speak. “F-food a-and bath. I- inside.” he said while pointing his finger towards his treehouse. Kyungsoo felt warm despite the sensation of cold from the dry sweats he shed from the run. He eventually grinned made Nini blushed. Kyungsoo shoved the dead flower to Nini. “Bury these. All of them except the live ones. You need them for you to eat. Later, I will help you to plant new flowers and cultivate them.” Nini nodded and took the flowers. Kyungsoo made moves then stopped at the middle. He looked back at Nini, “Thank you. Thank you so much, Nini-ah”. Kyungsoo smiled made his face crease and his eyes twinkled. With crimson red on his face, Kyungsoo walked rapidly to the house while holding his flushed face. Nini blinked his eyes. His heart thumping badly. He gripped his left chest. Calm down heart, he exhaled. With Kyungsoo inside his house, sure made he felt anxiously happy but at the same time, the burning desires were firing up inside him.

The warm bath really helped him calm. Baekhyun once told him that a warm bath can help tensed muscles, improve your health and potentially mental well-being too, as he tried to lure Kyungsoo accompany him to a hot spring water. Thought of it made he missed his mischievous friend. Kyungsoo heaved a sigh then laid back. After he cleaned himself, he tried to look for his clothes but he found two pieces of clothes hooked at the door instead. He had to wear them since his clothes were nowhere to find. His stomach growled. After the long run, his energy was totally drained and his hunger came back. He went outside the bathroom then to the kitchen.

He saw Nini was cutting something then he put them into a plate. It looked likes a loaf of bread. Kyungsoo came nearer and confirmed it was bread. The bread does looked like a hard brick. What did he expect though. He tried to into Nini’s cabinet and found nothing edible to eat. He sighed. Nini stopped his cutting to look at Kyungsoo’s disappointed face. “Are you only have bread in your house?” Nini nodded. “Besides bread, is there anything else like canned food?” Kyungsoo curiously want a yes from Nini but he got another shake instead. He sighed again. “I guess I have no other choice then while you..” glanced to the dining table, “..eat the flowers.” Nini grinned sheepishly.

Thank God there was hot tea served so he can dip the hard bread and swallowed them with ease. Nini was eating his flowers. It was pleasantly calm as they ate in silent. Kyungsoo lifted his head. He didn’t expect for Nini to do the same action too. Both of their eyes met. Both of them jolted. Kyungsoo laughed inwardly followed by Nini. Then, they smiled to each other. He like this. Somehow this felt like a dejavu, for Kyungsoo. A scene where he and someone looked into each other ‘s eyes. But he brushed aside the thought. Maybe the tiredness had took control of his body and his mind try to fly him to dreamland. 

Kyungsoo yawns made Nini abruptly stood up. He went to Kyungsoo’s back. He held to the side of his body and made Kyungsoo stood up too. He pushed Kyungsoo to his room then laid him to the bed. He took out a blanket and put on Kyungsoo. Oh, he tucked me in to sleep, Kyungsoo grinned from ear to ear. He never thought Nini will have this side of motherly. All this time, only Baekhyun and his mother did the same thing to him. “Good night. Sweet dream.” Nini stroked his hair gently. At the same time, he kissed Kyungsoo’s temple. Kyungsoo’s heart did the wild thing again. Quickly, he covered his face with blanket avoiding Nini’s eyes. Nini laughed heartily. So cute, Nini adored. Then, he switched off the light and closed the door. Kyungsoo’s heart still racing. He squealed with delight. The thought of Nini made his heart fluttered and felt in cloud nine. Ah, is this the feeling of liking someone? Warm and giddy feelings. His eyes felt heavy. He already in a dreamland, holding hands with Nini. He smiled in his sleep.


End file.
